lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Bupu/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances His Herd Bupu does care for his herd as they follow him and listen to him as well. Sable Antelope 1 Not much is known about their relationship except they are both stubborn. While running through the Flood Plains, they trample over Makuu's Float having been led there by Beshte and Basi. Bupu turns to Sable Antelope #1 and asks if he heard anything, but he responds with 'nope' and they continue going. Boboka The two are on good terms seeing that is was her reasoning that got Bupu and the rest of the herd from their flooded grazing grounds to higher ground. Boboka's Son Not much is known but Bupu does care for Boboka's son very much that he was willing to listen to the Lion Guard and move to higher ground. And Bupu makes sure that he doesn't wander from the herd as seen in "The Morning Report". Mzaha It's because of Mzaha's noisy and disruptive behavior the Bupu kicked him out of the herd. Fuli is tasked with taking Mzaha home and spoke with Bupu. Bupu was adamant that he doesn't want Mzaha back, and that he sent Mzaha away for a good reason. While Fuli agreed that Mzaha was a little different, she also mentions that he should be with his family. But Bupu still refuses, Fuli then adds 'please' to her words, and that leads Bupu to finally give in. He calls to Mzaha that he's back with the herd, and the youngster reacts with joy. Later, Mzaha continues to disrupt his herd by trying to play tag while they're grazing. Bupu scolds the youngster, telling him that antelopes are not silly creatures and prompting Mzaha to leave the herd of his own accord. As he leaves, Bupu refers to him as a "silly creature". Kion Kion has saved and helped Bupu on certain occasions. Although Kion still sees him as somewhat stubborn, he knows that a well-timed 'please' can persuade the sable antelope into doing what he asks. The Rest of The Lion Guard Bupu is the relationship is the Lion Guard since Bupu is rather stubborn after he asked nicely to say "Please". He is so nice it never hurts to be polite. Simba Bupu and the king do respect one another as they are both leaders. While trying to work out a comprise between Bupu and Makuu, Kion pounces on Makuu again and when Simba sees both sides walk away unwilling to try again. Simba assures Bupu that they will try again, but he too refuses, claiming that negotiating is clearly not the crocodile way. Fuli Bupu and Fuli got off to a rocky start, with the sable antelope's belief that Fuli was far too aggressive and rude to both himself and his herd. Bupu eventually refused to go any farther, prompting an apology from the cheetah. Much to her surprise, this was all Bupu had wanted, and he followed through with her request. The two have since been friends, with Fuli remembering to be polite when asking Bupu to do something, and Bupu giving in due to her politeness. Nyuni Bupu and Nyuni got off to a rocky start when the antelope got his horns trapped in a branch where Nyuni had nested. Nyuni was angry at Bupu for disrupting his nesting area, though was open to remaining on the branch and nest with Bupu carrying him around. But since then, Nyuni and Bupu have formed a friendship, with Nyuni assisting Bupu by keeping an eye out for him and his herd. Makuu He and Makuu didn't get along at first. When Bupu attends the Savannah Summit along with several other leaders and gets a surprised and shock when Makuu gets invited too. When he leaves for the Watering Hole, Bupu soon has a conversation with Makuu, who wishes to negotiate with the antelope. While Makuu explains that he and his float sleep during the dry season, and wish to do so near Bupu's watering hole. But Bupu refuses to compromise and takes a strike at Makuu, with the crocodile striking back in retaliation. But soon the Lion Guard arrives on the scene, and try to work out the situation by placing Beshte between the quarreling pair. As Makuu explains, Bupu attempts to strike him again, and Makuu retaliates again. But Kion warns the crocodile, who slinks away, mentioning that he has no desire for a fight. Bupu is proud of himself, claiming that Makuu wouldn't try tangling with an antelope again. Later, Bupu tries to negotiate with Makuu again at Pride Rock, but Kion pounces on Makuu, believing him to be starting another attack. When his father reveals the truth, Makuu refuses to continue since nobody will trust him. Simba assures Bupu that they will try again, but he too refuses, claiming that negotiating is clearly not the crocodile way, before leaving the king and his son. Later at the summit, when Kion tells Bupu and the other leaders that Makuu has completed his journey through the Circle of Life after an accident involving him falling into a pit. he is disappointed stating that they "were so close to an agreement." But to their surprise, Makuu reveals himself to be fine After Bupu grows tired of everyone's gasping, to everyone's relief, Makuu found the prank worthy of a crocodile. Finally, he is able to trust Makuu, Bupu excitedly resumes negotiations allowing his float to sleep near his herd's watering hole. In "Pride Landers Unite!" Bupu helps save Makuu's Watering Hole. Zazu When Zazu confirms that he'll be putting the scene of Bupu getting his horns trapped in a tree, where Nyuni had made his nest into his Morning Report, this aggravates Bupu a little. After Bupu leads his herd away, Zazu praises Kion for his original idea before departing, reminding Bupu not to get his horns stuck again. Bupu offers the hornbill a tepid 'thank you' for his words. Later, when Zazu goes missing, the Lion Guard approach Bupu and Nyuni to see if they have seen him since. Bupu even claims he's out embarrassing some other animal who found himself in an unfortunate situation. Vuruga Vuruga Thought the two have only interacted once. When Bupu excitedly resumes negotiations allowing his float to sleep near his herd's watering hole. However, he butts heads with Vuruga Vuruga when she allows the crocodiles to sleep near their mud wallow. Big Baboon Bupu and the Big Baboon have a good relationship. They later work on the Savannah Summit together as many animals of the Pride Lands prepare for the Dry Season. Twiga Bupu and Twiga have a good relationship. They later work on the Savannah Summit together as many animals of the Pride Lands prepare for the Dry Season. Mbeya Mbeya and Bupu have a good relationship. They later work on the Savannah Summit together as many animals of the Pride Lands prepare for the Dry Season. Ma Tembo Ma Tembo and Bupu have a good relationship. They later work on the Savannah Summit together as many animals of the Pride Lands prepare for the Dry Season. Uroho, Mwevi and Mwizi Bupu loved watching The Traveling Baboon Show do their show. When he found out that they were food thevies he didn't trust them anymore. Laini At first Bupu didn't care about the galagos because they were always getting in his and making him trip. When the Army of Scar atttacks Makuu's Watering Hole and the galagos wanna help fight. Kion asks Bupu to give them a ride and they start to trip the jackals. Bupu toss the jackals out of the way. The two have been on good terms ever since. Timon and Pumbaa Bupu was present during Timon and Pumbaa's Tujiinue song during Makini's Mpando Mpaya. Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne And Tano Bupu hates the hyenas and is scared of them. But when the Lion Guard gathers Pride Landers to help attack the Outlanders Bupu and his herd help out. In "Battle for the Pride Lands" Janja becomes on good terms with the Pride Landers. He even comes up with a way to defeat Scar. Jasiri Bupu and Jasiri are on good terms. They worked together to defeat Scar's Army. Anga Bupu and Anga are on good terms. They worked together to defeat Scar's Army. Bupu even said goodbye to Anga and the rest of the guard when they were making their way to the Tree of Life. Hadithi Bupu and Hadithi are on good terms. They worked together to defeat Scar's Army. Shujaa Shujaa and Bupu are on good terms. They worked together to defeat Scar's Army. Enemies Kiburi Bupu watches for Makuu and Kiburi for Mashindano after that Simba banished Kiburi and his Floats into the Outlands. In "Pride Landers Unite!", he helps stop Kiburi along with the rest of the Army of Scar from killing Makuu and taking over his watering hole, saving the latter's life in the process. Tamka and Nduli In "Pride Landers Unite!", he helps stop Tamka and Nduli along with the rest of the Army of Scar from killing Makuu and taking over his watering hole, saving the latter's life in the process. Scar Bupu hates Scar since he is enemies with Simba. Upon seeing Scar appear in the flames during Mizimu Grove's destruction, Bupu was horrified. Reirei, Goigoi And Dogo's Siblings Bupu hates the jackals and is scared of them. But when the Lion Guard gathers Pride Landers to help attack the Outlanders Bupu and his herd helps out. Category:Relationships